Causa y efecto
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: SgaxMu Saga y Mu descubren el poder de una mala desicion, materializado en el obsculo mas grande entre ellos, que no los deja estar juntos. Si las cosas salen bien podran tener algo... pero si no, una separación sera inevitable... Cap 2 d 3
1. Causa

Hola!!... bueno, este fic tiene muchos meses en mi compu y no me había animado a publicarlo porque no estaba segura de terminarlo tan rápido .o. … sin embargo, después de pasarme dos días haciendo los siguientes dos capítulos me decidí a subirlo esperando sea de su agrado.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no se preocupen que aún pienso terminarlos, pero como sabran las personas que están en mi foro, tuve un accidente y eso me dejó secuelas que me impidieron seguir escribiendo debido a mi estado ánimo. Comienzo a sentirme mejor, pero los problemas no acaban… en fin… Gracias por leerme y por sus ánimos. Un abrazo enorme!

Este fic esta dedicado a las personas:

**Tmari**, **Abata Chan**, **Betsuni Chan **-dudo que lo leas, pero bueno... simplemente te adoro-, **Diathe Escorpio** -esta de mas decir porque, igual... eres mi pato consentido-, **Ayame** -no compartiria a Camus con nadie que no fueras tú, ademas de que siempre estas animandome-. **Ale-dono** -tambien te kiero... creo que lo he dicho muchas veces pero por si no te ha quedado claro :P... de todos modos dudo que leas esto -, **Kailu** -eres mi niña preciosa T.T-, **Cassandra de Piscis** -a veces me dan ganas de robarte y comerte a mordidas nwn gracias por tu apoyo!-... y por ultimo, pero no menos importante... a mi querida amanta **Gabrielle** a quien adoro con todo mi corazon nwn

**Causa y efecto [SagaxMu, Shakax?] Cap 1 d 3**

**Causa: Principio que produce una cosa. – Proceso – Motivo o razón para obrar- Fundamente u origen de algo o alguien**

**Amor: sentimiento afectivo que nos mueve a buscar lo que consideramos bueno para poseerlo y gozarlo. – Sentimiento que impulsa a buscar la felicidad de otra persona. – Pasión que atrae un sexo hacia el otro. **

**Amar a los otros es una virtud, amarse asimismo un pecado- **

**Causa y Efecto**

**Cap I**

**Causa -**

Para él, un acontecimiento tan importante no podía tener fallas: Lo había planeado desde el año anterior, mientras su vecino –custodio de acuario-, su pareja en turno –el dueño de excalibur-, y el peor decorador del santuario –Death Mask-, recogían y limpiaban los restos de su reciente cumpleaños; él se dedicaba a anotar en una libreta lo que requería para el festejo del entrante. Sin embargo, como si se hubiera vuelto costumbre para el santo de Géminis provocar problemas en el Santuario, el doceavo guardián se veía otra vez en la necesidad de excluirlo a él… o a esa otra persona…

Nadie tenía conocimiento exacto acerca de la disputa, excepto él, que gracias a sus dotes y habilidades, había conseguido que el ya trece añero pupilo de Aries le contara con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido…

Afrodita de Piscis, mirándose en el espejo y acomodándose el último de sus bucles celestes, decidió que ni siquiera ese pequeño percance evitaría cumplir felizmente sus veinte primaveras – si alguien se atreve a decir veinticuatro morirá de inmediato-…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Al recibir la invitación se juró así mismo que ningún hecho venidero tendría importancia… sin embargo, ya estando en el lugar y hora marcados, no había logrado disimular que extrañaba la presencia de 'aquella persona'…

Entonces gritó, tratando de hacerse oír entre el bullicio. Su interlocutor le hizo un gesto, señalándole que no podía escucharle.

-"¿¡Qué sabes de Mu?!"- Para su mala suerte el ruido cesó, permitiendo que todos los presentes supieran que estaba preocupado por el primer custodio, a quien Afrodita había vetado de la fiesta en curso. El doceavo guardián lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

Después de todo, por SU culpa, el nombrado no estaba presente.

El santo de Géminis suspiró, bajando los hombros y la frente tanto cual cabeza de avestruz bajo tierra.

Kanon se sonrió con los presentes, aparentando que nada ocurría. Ellos lo siguieron.

-"¿Por qué te importa?"- Le preguntó, dedicándose a su bebida. –"Fuiste tú quien decidió no verlo…"

-"¡Yo nunca dije semejante cosa!"- Exclamó indignado su gemelo, levantándose de golpe. El dragón marino chasqueó la lengua

-"Nada te parece…"- Se levantó, palmeando su hombro. –"Confórmate con saber, que esta vez, Afrodita te prefirió a ti."- Y lo dejó ahí, para irse a meter entre el pisciano y escorpio que estaban bailando.

-"Maldito Kanon…"- Murmuró su hermano.

Como siempre, todos los del santuario se las daban de jueces, y metiendo las narices donde menos los llamaban…

De acuerdo, tal vez Saga tenía que reconocer esta vez, SOLO ESTA VEZ, que Kanon tenía razón; después de todo, la última ocasión que Saga tuvo un pleito amoroso con uno de ellos, las doce casas se partieron en dos, quedando Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Milo, y Kanon de su parte…

Aunque la lealtad de este último también estaba de parte de Shaka –la ex pareja en cuestión-, porque realmente él no estaba a favor de nadie.

En aquellos días Virgo y Géminis no podían verse. A la fecha aún se suscitaban enfrentamientos entre ambos, pero ya no involucraban directamente a los demás… excepto a Mu.

Saga no entendía porque a pesar de todo quería hacer un último esfuerzo; sin embargo, dentro de sí, presentía que era porque Mu no le había dado una respuesta clara, y eso, por supuesto era culpa de Shaka…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Relajado y feliz, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té. Al paladar le pareció exquisito aquél elixir, aún más, cuando dentro de sus gustos no se encontraba el tomar esencias como esas…

-"¡Te felicito, Mu! ¡Es el mejor té que he probado!"- Exclamó, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y virando el cuello para observar al custodio de Aries, que acababa de tomar asiento a un lado de él. Otro personaje de larga y lacia caballera rubia carraspeó, como haciéndole notar que estaba también presente en el lugar. –"Si, Shaka, Mu ha superado tus artes…"

-"Es un cordero prodigioso."- Lo halagó el nombrado, sin importarle que Aioria tuviera poco tacto para decir que no le gustaba su té de flor de cerezo; al fin y al cabo, a él si y eso era lo importante.

-"Gracias."- Se limitó a responder Mu, complacido.

Los tres santos dorados estaban reunidos en el sexto templo, pero Aries se había ofrecido a preparar los bocadillos para la tarde (té regional de Jamir, y galletas)

-"Por cierto, Shaka…"- Volvió a hablar el moreno, esta vez tomando una galleta y jugueteándola entre sus dedos. –"Nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento te desapareciste de la fiesta, y mira que Afrodita estaba buscándote para bailar contigo."- Virgo emitió su típica risa arrogante.

-"No es como si hubiera querido ir donde todos ustedes y avisarles que bajaría a ver a Mu."

-"Pues te perdiste del momento en que Saga le gritó a Kanon, preguntándole por él…"- Ninguno de los dos lo miró, lo cual fue un alivio para el primer guardián, pues sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo en cuestión de segundos.

Shaka emitió por segunda vez su risa.

-"Ese esquizo no aprende."- Bebió su té. Aioria frunció el seño. –"Debió sentirse mal al no verlo en la fiesta, aunque claro, para Mu mucho mejor no haber ido. Imagínate al pobre teniendo que soportar sus ruegos otra vez… ¡Hombre, que tipo!"- Y comenzó a reír, burlándose como siempre de Saga.

Leo entrecerró los ojos, molesto, tomando a la vez la taza de porcelana India y llevándosela a los labios; pero, mirando un segundo a Mu, quien ladeo el rostro, ocultándole a Shaka el gran color rojo tomate que adornaba sus pómulos.

-"Saga no es un rogón, Shaka; y si lo fuera, a ti te hubiera…."- Lo defendió el quinto guardián, dejando la frase al aire para que la tomara como le placiera.

-"Es que tú no lo viste."- Rebatió el rubio, ignorando su comentario, y colocando una mano en el hombro del lemuriano, pero sin mirarlo. –"Mu y yo fuimos participes de su desesperación… ¿Cierto, borreguito?"- Aioria lo miró otra vez, y notó que este se debatía entre darle la razón y aceptar que no le agradaba en nada recordar lo que sucedió aquél día…

**# Flash Back #**

Kiki estaba otra vez en el santuario, después de pasar algunos días en la mansión Kido con Shiryu; así que Mu tenía que cumplir otra vez con sus labores de 'padre', antes de tener que tomar por tercera vez el papel de maestro y continuar con su entrenamiento. Por esta razón es que había bajado caminando al pueblo, y llevaba de subida una gran canasta con las provisiones a ocupar para el resto de la semana.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como lo que prepararía a su llegada, el extraño comportamiento de Saga, los deberes que le asignaría a Kiki, el qué habría pasado si hubiera permitido que Saga terminara de hablar la otra noche, cuando sería el cumpleaños de Kiki, el si Saga alguna vez conseguiría 'decirlo' después de todas las ocasiones que él no se lo permitía, en si Saga se había dado cuenta de…

Estaba por atravesar las barreras hacia el Santuario, todavía cavilando, cuando una silueta delgada y vestida con túnica blanca le cubrió el paso.

-"¡Shaka!"- Exclamó asustado, sonrojado por las cosas en las que venía pensando, y soltando la canasta con fruta, queso, pan y algo de carne.

-"Tranquilo, borreguito"- Le dijo el rubio, tanto para calmar las cosas, como para burlarse. –"Te avisé con mi cosmo que estaba aquí… ¿No me sentiste?"- Mu meneó la cabeza, aún abochornado; recogiendo con sus manos nevadas las cosas que se le habían salido del contenedor. –"¿En que estarías pensando?"- Inquirió el ojiazul, mirándole fijamente. Aries se limitó a proseguir su andar.

-"Kiki ha vuelto al santuario y debo encargarme de él…"

-"¡Oh, mi hijo póstumo ha vuelto!"- Mu odiaba que lo llamara así, porque su pupilo pensaba que entre ellos había algo más; una cosa que ni en los sueños más locos de Shaka se volvería realidad.

-"Eso me traía distraído…"- le mintió, borrando a medias de su cabeza la palabra 'Saga'.

-"Solamente lo hago para molestarte, ya lo sabes."- Le comentó, siguiéndolo, notando su cambio de humor al hacer su famosa frase para referirse al cordero menor. –"Mi prioridad en la vida es hacerte la vida más pesada…"- Rió. Mu lo hizo con él.

-"Lo sé, y mira que no te esfuerzas demasiado…"- También bromeó.

Después de caminar, y conversar hasta el santuario, por fin llegaron al primer recinto. La sombra de Aries los cobijó a ambos, refrescándolos y salvaguardándolos del intenso sol griego, al que ambos, afortunadamente, ya se habían acostumbrado.

-"Oye, Mu, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no comemos los tres juntos? Yo puedo prepararle a Kiki una de esas comidas orientales que tanto le gustan, mientras tú dispones lo que haga falta. ¿Te apetece?"- El pelilila reconocía que a su discípulo le encantaba convivir con Shaka porque aprendía su gallardía (por no decir egocentrismo, despotismo, altruismo, y todos los calificativos que se atrevía a otorgarle por el hecho de ser su amigo); así que asintió son una sonrisa.

Entraron al templo, pero el aspirante a caballero dorado no los recibió, ni siquiera dio señal de encontrarse en el templo. Mu y Shaka lo buscaron mientras se internaban en él, mas, no había rastro.

-"Quizá se encuentra en los jardines."- Pensó el lemuriano en voz alta. Acto seguido dejó la canasta en el piso, cerca de un pasillo que daba a los aposentos privados, para que tanto virgo como él se encaminaran al ala izquierda del templo primero…

Ojalá Mu hubiera empleado su telequinesis para buscarlo, y poder ahorrarse así la escena que aconteció…

-"¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor, Kiki!"- Ambos dorados se pararon en seco, al oír la voz suplicante de otro santo. Mu quedó paralizado, con miles de ideas e imágenes rodando en su cabeza, todas ellas con una punta filosa dirigiéndose directamente a su corazón.

Shaka, por su parte, sonrió de modo burlón, mientras sus piernas lo guiaban más aprisa hacia donde aquellos personajes sostenían una 'conversación'.

-"Saga… es que…"- El pelirrojo intentaba huir, hacerle entender que no podía darle aquello que el mayor estaba buscando; sin embargo, el peliazul se veía todavía con la intensión de suplicar, cuando el rubio comenzó a reír, delatándose. Para la mala suerte del ariano lo llevaba a rastras hacia la escena, y ahora podía mirar directamente dentro de los esmeraldas asustados del griego.

-"Vaya… vaya… ¿Quién te viera, Saga?"- Preguntó, en tono divertido. El geminiano maldijo el día en que nació. –"No sólo te has vuelto loco, sino también pedófilo"- Y soltó una de sus famosas risas, de esas con las que pretende humillar. El nombrado apretó los puños, harto de sufrir sus burlas delante, justamente, de Mu.

-"Mira Barbie, me estoy cansando de tu jueguito."

-"Y yo del tuyo."- Pronunció aquella frase con una cara sorprendida, pese a que no lo estaba. –"Primero andas detrás de Mu (Si, me he dado cuenta), y ahora de su pupilo…"- Chasqueó la lengua, desaprobando su comportamiento.

Aries se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pues nunca le había comentado las de veces que Géminis parecía querer decirle algo… algo que Mu ya sabía: sus sentimientos; sin embargo, en cada oportunidad, este huía como si no pasara nada, seguro de que en realidad nada pasaría y que tampoco Shaka se enteraría.

En explicación a esto estaba tatuada en su mente, una noche que el rubio, sentado en la barra de un bar, sollozaba cual niño de preprimaria, bebiendo hasta ahogarse en alcohol…

El primer guardián no pudo jamás borrarse de la mente el estado inconsolable de su amigo, después de que terminó con Saga…

-"Las cosas no son así…"- Trató de defenderse el tercer custodio, pero esos intentos solamente eran para limpiar su nombre a los ojos del ariano.

-"Yo te escuché, y sé perfectamente la clase de fichita que eres…"- Atacó otra vez el budista.

-"¡Mi relación contigo no tiene nada que ver con Mu!"- Le gritó el gemelo, esta vez acercándose tanto como Shaka para que estuvieran a la par. Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta que eso lo tenía todo que ver.

-"¡Pues Mu es mi amigo, te guste o no!"- Esta vez también virgo estaba molesto, y no le permitiría burlarse de ninguno de los presentes.

-"¡El que sea tu amigo no impide que yo…!"

-"Por favor"- Se dejó oír la voz pasiva de Aries, quien no solamente estaba cansando de su rivalidad, sino también, al mismo tiempo no deseaba escuchar aquella confesión. Shaka parecía darse cuenta que estaba llevando las cosas a otro nivel, como si fuera personal; entonces se lo pensó mejor y se apartó, pero continuó desafiándolo con la mirada.

-"No eres bien recibido aquí, Saga. Mejor vete."- Le ordenó el rubio.

Kiki no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, pero tampoco a explicar porque estaba ahí el geminiano, ni lo que estaba sucediendo momentos antes. Prefirió guardar silencio. Tal vez después podría hablar a solas con su maestro…

-"Este es el templo de Mu, y no me moveré hasta hablar con él."- Contestó el peliazul, mirando al nombrado, en la espera de una señal para hablar o para irse si así lo deseaba.

-"Mu no tiene porque rebajarse contigo, suficientemente ha hecho ya con dirigirte la palabra."- Volvió a atacar el rubio.

-"¡Shaka, me estoy cansando de que metas tu cuchara! ¡Pareces un maldito novio de iglesia dejado!"- Obviamente esas palabras no fueron las mejores, lo supo por la mirada del budista, y por la de Mu… sobre todo por esta última que seguía recordando la escena de su amigo en aquél bar.

-"Pues ni creas que estoy así por ti…"- Respondió frío el rubio, tan gélido que el propio Camus hubiera tenido miedo. –"Tú para mi nunca has significado nada, Saga. Ni siquiera sé porque te doy el placer de hablar conmigo…"- Le lanzó una mirada y una exclamación llena de desprecio. –"Maldita la hora en que decidiste regresar al santuario…"- Eso fue un golpe bajo para el gemelo, a quien le había costado trabajo deshacerse de su culpa, de la sangre derramada con sus propias manos para volver a ocupar su lugar junto a Athena.

Mu, por su parte, comprendió que los dos habían ido otra vez hasta el extremo, y que el santuario volvería a partirse como en la última vez que rompieron…

-"No estoy aquí por ti Shaka, de eso puedes estar seguro…"- Le dijo en tono serio, como si fuera el peor de sus enemigos; acto seguido se volteó hacia al pelilila, quien se sorprendió por su mirada e intentó huir, sin que su cuello se lo permitiera. –"Te amo, Mu"- El cordero deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, que lo partiera un rayo, que Hades viniera por su alma y la estrellara contra el muro de los lamentos; pero nada de eso ocurrió… Y él, se limitó a mirar dentro de sus ojos, para enseguida desviar la vista y clavarla en el rostro del rubio; a quien le pareció patética la actuación del gemelo. –"¡Te amo, Mu! ¿No me oyes?"- Intentó tocarlo, pero era obvio que el otro no deseaba mantener ningún tipo de contacto.

Por la mente de Saga pasaron todos los insultos de Shaka, y la relación que mantenía con el lemuriano. No podía concebir un encuentro romántico entre ellos por la actitud del rubio, y por lo que sentía del telepático hacia él; sin embargo, entre esos dos puntos existía 'algo' que no había querido ver.

-"¡Tú!"- Se dirigió hacia el budista. –"¡Tú te has encargado de llenarle la cabeza de ideas…!"- Lo acusó. Mu hubiera deseado que dejara las cosas así.

-"¿Por qué no eres más hombre y aceptas que… simplemente no puede ser…?"- Retó Virgo, refiriéndose a su relación con el ariano, quien no volvió a mirar al mayor porque no se atrevía a hacerlo: Si sus ojos se cruzaban una sola vez, una sola, Saga sabría la verdad.

-"Y según tú ¿por qué no?"- Inquirió, atreviéndose aún a debatir. Shaka apartó al pelilila, para interponerse entre él y el gemelo.

-"Porque Mu nunca podría enamorarse de un asesino… ¿o es que no lo ves? Por tu culpa nuestros amigos se murieron, y no sólo eso… ¡Por ti Mu creció sin un padre, sin un tutor, sin alguien que pudiera explicarle durante su crecimiento porque debía morir por…"

-"¡Cállate!"- Saga lo golpeó tan fuerte, que el rostro de Shaka se distorsionó por escasos segundos. Su cuerpo calló gracias al impacto, con un asustado ariano a su lado. Por su parte, el geminiano no daba crédito a sus propias reacciones, ni al efecto que aún tenían las parricidas palabras del rubio; tanto así, que si deseaba afirmarle al pupilo de Shion su profundo amor con toda clase trucos, incluso súplicas a Kiki para que lo ayudara, ya nada daría resultado si esa era su verdadera máscara… -"Mu… yo"- Pero este no lo escuchaba…

Y el gemelo temió que no lo fuera a hacer nunca más…

**# End Of Flash Back #**

Virgo terminó su relato con una risotada, como si acabara de contar el mejor chiste del mundo; el pelilila, por su parte, no dejaba de avistar la mesa mientras jugaba con la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos; Aioria solamente miraba a su vecino, como si no diera crédito a que fuera Shaka aquél desquiciado burlón.

-"¡Ese Saga! ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que nuestro pequeño carnero se podría fijar en él?"- A continuación volvió a reír, sin echarle un vistazo a su amigo…

Sin embargo, de haberlo hecho, tal vez habría notado lo mismo que Aioria…

-".. ehm… ¡voy por más galletas!"- Exclamó el pelilila, levantándose de golpe. Leo descubrió entonces que el plato de golosinas estaba lleno… y que solamente lo había hecho para 'aparentar'…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Saga ya se veía con un letrero al cuello que decía: "rogón las 24 horas", mientras descendía de Géminis a Aries, con las piernas como gelatina y con una extraña flor oriental blanca en la mano. Él entendía perfectamente el significado de regalar esa flor, pero no sabía si la persona que amaba lo asimilaría así…

Kanon le aconsejó que lo hiciera pese a todo, y aunque el mayor se mostró reacio ante su apoyo, al final optó por darle la razón y decidir hacer un último esfuerzo: si Mu lo rechazaba otra vez, él ya no lucharía.

No entendía porque le costaba tomar aire, ni mucho, sacarlo con la misma facilidad de siempre; no sabía porque la sangre había decidido volverse espesa y transitar por sus venas tan lento, que todo el sistema circulatorio se vio imposibilitado a continuar… Entonces las manos sujetaron la columna más cercana de aires, en tanto la espalda buscaba apoyarse también, y las ideas mantenerse tan firmes y claras, como si aún se encontrara trazándolas en Géminis…

Y como en tantas ocasiones, por la mente le pasaron imágenes de la forma en que el lemuriano aceptaba por fin los sentimientos de ambos; es decir, de una vez correspondía el gran amor que Saga tanto ocultaba a viva voz por él.

Sonrió sin siquiera meditarlo, semi consiente de que todo se trataba de una vaga ilusión…

Entonces lo vio: ambos se encontraron cara a cara en el umbral del templo: Saga a punto de entrar, Mu al borde de dirigirse a Tauro.

Los músculos en las piernas de ambos fallaron, dejándolos inmóviles, con la cara sorprendida y sonrosada por el encuentro inmediato…

Aries fue el primero en reaccionar al sentir la brisa vespertina en su semblante…

-"Bu-buenas tardes…"- Se limito a saludar, cambiando repentinamente de opinión y dándose la vuelta. Vio de reojo las flores que su visitante llevaba, y deseó, suplicó a todos los dioses que no fueran para él.

-"Mu, espera…"- Saga se irritó un poco ante su actitud. Se sintió como un enfermo de lepra al que nadie quiere ni siquiera mirar. Para su gusto, el lemuriano se detuvo en seco, sin haberlo previsto, sólo ocurrió. –"Quisiera hablar contigo."- Solicitó en un tono formal. –"¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?"- Quiso decir sin Shaka, pero temió que se fuera a ofender.

El corazón de pelilila dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Y es que, el gemelo jamás podría entender sus motivos para guardar silencio, para corear las burlas de Shaka, y para no permitirle hablar de sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Apretó uno de sus puños, pero no dijo nada. Saga lo tomó como una excusa para ser él quien rompiera su silencio.

-"Mira, la verdad no tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero yo… realmente me siento mal por no poder estar contigo como antes…"- Lo escuchó, experimentando esa misma nostalgia. –"ya sabes… podíamos hablar, encontrarnos de casualidad y saludarnos normal. Yo me la pasaba entrenando con Kanon y tú me llevabas siempre algo de comer, o de beber… incluso cuando te reunías con tus amigos siempre me guardabas un par de esas galletas tan deliciosas que sólo tú sabes hacer…"

PUM, PUM… latió con fuerza el corazón de Aries.

-"No tenía idea de que en verdad notara esos detalles, o de que si quiera los extrañara…"- Pensó, con las mejillas tan rojas como una manzana.

-"Y todo eso cambió desde que Shaka y yo terminamos…"- Terminó Saga de hablar, sin notar ningún cambio aparente en su escucha. Se acercó un poco, casi con la intensión de tocarle. –"Él no tiene nada que ver entre tú yo…"

-"¿eso crees?"- Inquirió el pelilila en tono seco.

Virgo era la única razón por la que Mu no gritaba sus sentimientos a todo pulmón.

Géminis supo que estaba equivocado.

-"Te traje estas flores…"- Le mostró las camelias, esperando que las aceptara. Aries las miró de reojo, sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón.

-"No puedo recibírtelas…"- contestó, dándole todavía la espalda.

-"¿No-no puedes…?"- Inquirió el mayor, no dando crédito a sus oídos.

-"Mira, si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme…"- Comenzó a decir, dispuesto a emprender la retirada, mas, Saga lo tomó por el brazo, jalándole de tal forma que le obligó a mirarle; aunque en el momento el deseo de un beso afloró en el corazón y labios de ambos, a Athena gracias que el mayor supo que no era justamente el momento.

-"Yo te quiero Mu, te quiero…"- El pelilila meneó la cabeza, intentando escapar antes de ceder.

-"Ya lo sé…"- Aceptó. –"¿Qué quieres que haga?"- Empezaba a sentir desesperación, y hasta cierto punto temor de que Shaka llegara y los encontrara ahí, así, juntos…

-"Quiero que me mires y que me des una respuesta…"- Su acompañante meneó la cabeza.

-"Saga, por favor, suéltame…"

-"¿Por qué no me quieres?... ¿No te das cuenta de lo que sufro, de todo lo que he hecho por ti?"

-"Yo no te he pedido que lo hagas"- Tarde se dio cuenta de lo dicho, cuando descubrió que detrás de sus palabras estaba escondido un claro 'no'. Jamás, aún cuando no quisiera corresponderle, hubiera deseado decirle que no estaba interesado; sin embargo, ya lo había hecho.

-"Entiendo…"- Fueron las palabras de Saga las que rebotaron en las paredes del templo, tanto como repicó en su cerebro el tono. Sintió que el corazón se le partía, pero delante del ariano no era capaz de pensar, hacer o decir algo. Lo prometido, dicho estaba, y ya que había obtenido una respuesta de Mu…

Su corazón… sus flores…

El lemuriano no quería nada de él, tal vez por las mismas razones que Shaka había mencionado.

No quiso hablar por temor a que la voz se le rompiera o a perder otra vez la cabeza. Ya no tenía caso seguir, pues todo estaba más que aclarado.

Aries percibió una desolación asesina en su propio interior… pero no dijo nada… no podía…

Géminis lo dejó en paz, sin decir o hacer algo más. Mu prefirió no verlo… pero… a final de cuentas notó a la distancia como Saga besaba una de las flores y las dejabas en la entrada del templo, sin mirar atrás, antes de marcharse por completo.

-"¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?"- Preguntó una voz conocida tras de él. El pelilila sintió que las pupilas le escocían, por ello no se atrevió a mirar atrás.

-"Aioria, ¿qué haces ahí como gato en la ventana?"- Interrogó molesto, dirigiéndose después al sitio donde estaban las camelias.

-"Dime, ¿cómo lo haces?"- Rebatió su cuestión con otra.

-"¿Hacer qué?"- Inquirió, aún conservando ese tono amargado. Se inclinó y las recogió, apesadumbrado.

A pesar de que Saga ya no las tocaba, podía sentir todavía el calor de sus manos griegas… Y eso le dolió…

-"¿Como puedes tener la sangre tan espesa para negar que lo amas?"-

Continuará…

La flor de camelia en color blanco significa: Hermosura, belleza perfecta, pensamientos puros. Eso eres tú.


	2. Lealtad

Hola! muchas gracias a quienes me leyeron en esta historia :D... aki les dejo el segundo capitulo esperando sea de su agrado.

**Causa y efecto [SagaxMu, Shakax?] Cap 2 d 3**

**Lealtad: Virtud consistentente en el cumplimiento de lo que exigen las normas de fidelidad, honor, y gratitud. – ADHESIÓN Y AFECTO POR ALGUIEN O POR ALGUNA COSA.**

Honor: Cualidad que nos lleva a cumplir con el deber.- Testimonio de la excelencia en alguien.

Gratitud: Sentimiento por el que nos sentimos obligados a estimar el beneficio o favor que se nos ha hecho y corresponder a él de alguna manera.

Fidelidad: Exactitud de cumplir con sus compromisos.- Constancia del cariño.- Exactitud de veracidad. 

**Causa y Efecto**

**Cap 2**

- **Lealtad -**

Con un suspiro como única respuesta, Aioria lo siguió, de malas, por el pasillo, hasta la sala del templo de Aries; la cual, a diferencia de Virgo que tenía tapetes en el suelo, y una mesa de centro, esta tenía acomodados un par de sillones color marrón, en los que podían fácilmente sentarse diez personas; con una graciosa mesa pequeña de vidrio entre cada dos sillones –para mayor comodidad de los huéspedes-. A Leo, esos simples detalles lo asombraban, y es que la hospitalidad de Mu rebasaba fronteras…

Sin embargo…

Con Saga era todo lo contrario.

El pelilila, quien aún llevaba las flores en la mano, les echó un último vistazo antes de dejarlas caer en una de las mesitas como si no le importara. Acto seguido se sentó en el único sillón individual con las manos en las posaderas y la cabeza completamente inclinada sobre el respaldo.

-"¿Por qué si lo amas…?"- Comenzó a preguntar el moreno, cuando una mano hacia arriba lo silenció.

-"No quiero hablar de eso…"- Respondió el ariano, consternado todavía por la escena y por saberse descubierto.

-"¡Es que no es justo!"- Exclamó, sin entender porque lo hacia. –"Saga anda por ahí creyendo que no lo quieres… porque lo que acabas de insinuarle…"

-"Es mejor que lo crea Aioria, yo no quería darle alas…"- Le mintió a él, y a sí mismo,

-"Dime, ¿por qué entonces no le dijiste desde un principio que no te interesaba?"- Mu se quedó callado un minuto, pensando que la rabieta de Aioria tenía muchas bases correctas para ser efectuada, sin embargo, él no estaba en el mejor momento para soportarlas, y comenzaba a experimentar una de esas jaquecas que te hacen desear cortarte la cabeza.

-"Tú sabes porque…"- Murmuró de malas.

-"No, no la sé, y no te perdonaré hasta que no me digas la razón."- Mu alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-"¿Perdonarme? ¿Tú a mi?"

-"¡Si! Yo quiero mucho a Saga, tanto como los aprecio a ti y a Shaka, pero me purga que ambos sean tan descorazonados para hacerle lo que le hacen… "

-"Mira Aioria…"- El ariano intentó interrumpirlo, pero la furia del león parecía derramarse por el borde del vaso.

-"No, Mu. Saga te quiere, ¡TE QUIERE!... se ha humillado… se ha tragado las ganas de matar a Shaka –que bien merecido se tendría un golpe- solamente por ti"- El lemuriano meneó la cabeza, y esto desesperó a Leo, quien se acercó a él, lo tomó por el pecho y lo alzó para que quedaran lo suficientemente cerca para intimidarlo con sus ojos. –"¿¡Por qué demonios no puedes creerlo?"

-"Es que… yo nunca te he dicho que no le creo."- Se sinceró el pelilila, usando aquél tono sereno con el que siempre quería tranquilizarlo cuando estaba por hacer algo desesperado. Colocó sus manos en las que lo apresaban, y obteniendo su libertad se sentó mejor en el sofá. –"Mi amistad con Shaka me impide acercarme a él…"- Al principio Leo no entendió el significado de estas palabras, pero después de un momento de mutua contemplación una sonrisa apareció en la cara del griego.

-"Lo sabía: tú siempre has estado enamorado de Saga."- Las mejillas de Mu adquirieron un tono carminoso, mientras que sus labios mostraron una sonrisa apenada. –"… pero…"- La voz de Aioria se volvió un suspiro al instante en que se sentó a su lado –"… no puedes sacrificar tus sentimientos por…"

-"¿Por Shaka?... ¡Claro que puedo! Él es mi amigo, y Saga fue su pareja… Imagina como te sentirías si yo comenzara a salir con Milo…"

-"Él y Camus…"

-"Si, si, pero digamos en una realidad alterna donde Milo esté libre ¿sería correcto que yo saliera con él sabiendo lo mucho que lo quisiste?"- Las pupilas verdosas de ambos sostuvieron el contacto visual por unos momentos, hasta que el griego se alejó y se derrotó a sí mismo al cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho y recargarse completamente en el sillón.

-"Supongo que no…"- Consintió. –"… pero, si piensas detenidamente en lo que acabas de decirme, puedes recalcarte a ti mismo 'sabiendo lo mucho que lo quisiste'; es decir, para ti debería ser un obstáculo si supiéramos que Shaka realmente quiso o quiere a Saga."

-"¿Lo dudas?"

-"¡Por supuesto! Es obvio notando como lo trata ¿no es así?"- Mu sonrió con amargura a la vez que meneaba la cabeza.

-"Para las personas normales –es decir, aquellas fuera de esta orden y de nuestro entorno- quien ofende y molesta a otras personas es debido a que le agrada más de lo que quiere admitir…"

-"¡Eso es ridículo!"- Exclamó Aioria golpeándose las rodillas con las palmas. –"Nadie debería creer que…"

-"Y no sólo eso…"- Prosiguió Mu. –"Jamás te he contado… yo estuve con Shaka en un bar el día que ellos dos terminaron."- Leo sintió el repentino impulso de levantarse de golpe; conteniéndose, solamente se acomodó de lado para prestar mayor atención a su interlocutor. –"Lo estaba buscando… no recuerdo para qué, y lo encontré…"- La mirada se le ensombreció. –"Shaka bebía a cantaros, como si quisiera ahogarse en alcohol…"

-"Vaya, eso si que no esperaría de él."- Confesó Leo, pensativo. –"Nuestro amigo no de esos tipos que disfruten una tarde de copas con los amigos."

-"Lo sé."

-"Además, todo el santuario supo que habían terminado el día que se pusieron a discutir en Capricornio de la nada; hasta ese momento ni yo me había percatado que entre ellos no había nada."- Mu asintió, luego se puso de pie y tomó las flores que estaban en la mesa.

-"Ustedes lo supieron debido a aquellos gritos, pero yo… yo me enteré estando con él en el bar, porque en cuanto le dije que buscaría a Saga para que se tranquilizara, Shaka casi se cae del banco en un intento por detenerme, mientras me repetía una y otra vez que todo había terminado. Recuerdo que usó la palabra 'Gracias a Buda', pero creo que sólo lo hacia como una forma de consolarse…"- Aioria pareció de acuerdo. –"Así que… ¿qué otra prueba podría existir de que lo amaba?"

-"… Si, creo que ante eso no hay más que discutir…"- Respondió pensativo.

-"Por eso no puedo decirle a Saga que me muero por estar con él. Imagina como se sentiría Shaka si se entera que… no sé, que él lo dejó por mí, porque es obvio que debido a eso terminaron, ¿No es así?"- Mu se mostraba preocupado, de una forma que el león jamás lo había visto; y aunque entendía perfectamente que estuviera así, dentro de él, una pequeña parte, continuaba diciéndole que todo aquél sacrificio era ridículo; aunque tampoco podía aplaudirle ir en contra de su amistad con Shaka.

-"¿Entonces… qué piensas hacer?"- Aries suspiró, se quitó con una mano la liga del cabello y la enredó en los tallos de las flores mientras pensaba que responder.

-"Supongo que seguir así… Shaka es mi amigo, y no pienso traicionarlo sólo porque Saga se levantó un día de la cama y se dio cuenta que me quería a mí…"- Aquél comentario parecía de alguien resentido.

-"¿No te parece que eso suena a venganza?"- Inquirió, levantándose también para quedar a la misma altura que su amigo y no perder rastro en sus expresiones.

-"No me estoy vengando Aioria, solamente te estoy diciendo que le debo mi lealtad a Shaka porque él ha estado conmigo desde que éramos niños…"

-"Y también recalcas el hecho de que siempre estuviste enamorado de Saga, pero que te hirió el que él se decidiera a estar con tu amigo, en vez de contigo."- Mu le sostuvo la mirada, como si así pudiera demostrarle que se equivocaba; pero, al notar que sus retinas cosquilleaban sin parar, desvió la vista y llevándose las camelias lejos de Aioria solamente respondió.

-"En todo caso no es mi culpa que no me eligiera primero…"- Leo meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía, pues comprendía que como fuera, no haría que Mu dejara su papel de amigo fiel para correr a los brazos de la persona que amaba.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Con una hoja de papel pretendió echarse un poco de aire en la cara, aunque tras pasar su tiempo intentándolo, después se dio cuenta que de nada le servía, y que lejos de refrescarse, el calor debido a su movimiento, iba en aumento.

-"¡No puedo creer que Grecia sea tan caliente!"- Se quejó en voz alta, tirándose en la mesa que tenia delante. Aioria y Mu se miraron entre ellos, luego observaron al rubio de Virgo con extrañeza, pues era inusual que él hiciera ese tipo de comentarios.

-"Créeme Shaka, la tierra se queda corta en comparación con sus nativos…"- Diciendo esto, el león colocó una mano en su rodilla.

-"¿A caso todos los griegos se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme la vida?"- Inquirió molesto, quitándose la mano de Aioria y ladeando la cara para que Mu o él no pudiera ver su expresión; sin embargo, a ellos sólo les importaba saber porque el rubio estaba de tan mal humor.

-"Quizá deberías ir a nadar a la rivera…"- Le sugirió el ariano, pero el griego meneó la cabeza.

-"Kanon, Saga, Milo y Camus están ahí esta tarde; pasaron a mi templo a invitarme."- Mu entendió por fin a que se debía esa actitud en el rubio: con tanto calor, Shaka no dudaría en ir a nadar, pero estando ambos gemelos… bueno, digamos que era cometer suicido.

-"Quizá podríamos ir los tres…"- Comenzó a hablar Aries, pero Shaka debatió arrojando con lo que se abanicaba al suelo.

-"¿Y toparnos con el imbécil ese…? ¡Gracias, pero no!"- Su mal carácter iba de mal en peor.

-"¿Podrías por un día dejar a Saga en paz?"- Se molestó Leo, y por un momento el hindú lo miró como si no entendiera porque iba aquella pregunta, no obstante se sonrió, recuperando su 'buen carácter'.

-"Gracias a los dioses lo dejé ya, pero en paz no creo que ni muerto pueda quedar…"

-"¡Shaka!"- Exclamaron tanto Mu como Aioria.

-"Es la verdad. Ese asesino siempre…"

-"Cuando te mató lo sintió, yo lo vi en cuanto tuve el rosario en mis manos… No sé porque siempre recalcas que es un asesino si él jamás te hizo mayor daño que…"

-"¡Tú querías morirte, él no te obligó!"- A Mu, lo interrumpió Aioria abruptamente, señalando con su dedo al sexto custodio.

-"¿Por qué ahora los dos lo defienden?"- Inquirió, abriendo los ojos para mirarlos a ambos: Mu desvió la vista, avergonzado, presa de su sentimientos, como evitando la discusión de este modo; Leo se puso en pie y golpeó la mesita del ariano.

-"¡Porque hablas cosas de Saga que no son ciertas! Además, tuvo la gentileza de regalarle unas hermosas camelias a Mu."

-"¡Pero las tiré!"- Se apresuró a agregar el pelilila, antes de que Shaka armara ideas. –"No significaron nada…"- Murmuró, concluyendo su huída.

-"¿Y por qué vino 'ese' a darte flores?"- Inquirió el rubio, en un tono que al lemuriano se le antojó como recriminatorio.

-"Porque le agrada, ya lo sabes."- Respondió Leo con una sonrisa, para incomodidad del primer guardián.

-"Pero Mu le ha dejado claro que no significa nada para él, entonces… no puedo creer que continúe de rogón…"-

-"Saga no es ningún rogón"- El hindú se mostró sorprendido y sonriente de cierto modo burlón.

-"¡Vamos, Aioria! ¿No me dirás que ahora te gusta?"- El nombrado apretó los dientes.

-"¿Sabes qué? Cuando te pones así ganas de partirte la cara…"- Lo amenazó. –"Pero creo que Mu no se merece ver algo tan nauseabundo, así que me voy…"- Aries lo miró en forma suplicante para que se calmara, pero el quinto guardián ya le había dado la espalda y ya salía del templo en dirección, tal vez, hacia la rivera para ir con sus compañeros; aunque eso implicara el ver a Milo con Camus; por lo menos, según Mu, eso era mejor que soportar en ese momento a Shaka.

El rubio se quedó en la misma posición que tenía durante la conversación, hasta que recordó nuevamente que tenía calor y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

-"¿Me puedes decir que le dio a Aioria por sacar las garras esta vez?"- Inquirió sin mirarlo. Aries suspiró.

-"Creo que soy de su misma opinión, Shaka… A veces te pones MUY pesado."- Dijo, siendo honesto. Se puso de pie y se fue hacia el lavatrastos, donde las tazas de té del día, y los platos en que estaban puestas las galletas, lo estaban esperando.

-"Soy uno de los santos más poderosos del santuario, y puedo con el que se me ponga enfrente, así que tengo motivos de sobra para ser como me plazca."- Escuchó que el sexto guardián respondía. Su actitud no lo sorprendía pues así lo conoció, pero en aquellas ocasiones en que había deseado ver aunque fuera disimuladamente a Saga, deseaba hacer lo mismo que Aioria y dejarlo ahí sentado, solo, tal y como parecía placerle estar.

Pero Shaka no lo había abandonado a él, y Mu se sentía con el compromiso de hacer lo mismo. Por lealtad, por amistad, por las razones que fueran…

-"¿Tú no estás molesto?"- Inquirió de pronto el de virgo, como apenado y a la vez preocupado.

-"No."- Respondió Aries, aunque lo hizo en un tono tan seco que Shaka no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo.

-"¿Seguro que no?"

-"¿Alguna vez te he dicho o hecho algo solamente para darte gusto?"- Le preguntó el lemuriano, virando hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Virgo tenía los ojos abiertos, pero era incapaz de leer en las verdosas pupilas de Mu, que este realmente lo había hecho más de una vez; prueba de ello todas las humillaciones hacia el geminiano que en voz baja aplaudía contra su voluntad.

-"No."- Sonrió Shaka, estirándose sobre la mesa y dejando a Aries libre para volver a sus tareas. Él se limitó a observarlo en silencio, y a levantarse una y otra vez el cabello para orearse un poco el cuello. –"Mu, ¿podrías prestarme algo para amarrarme esta maldita melena?"

-"Si, claro. Busca una de mis ligas en mi habitación mientras yo termino con esto."- Respondió Aries aún lavando las tazas, pero sin limitarse a mirarlo. El rubio se puso de pie, todavía jugando con su cabello, caminó hacia la entrada y se perdió tras la puerta abierta. El pelilila escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo y luego el ruido que hacia al entrar al aposento privado…

Segundos después escuchó un ruido, y aunque no supo exactamente qué significaba, temió en cuanto oyó los pasos apresurados de Virgo hacia donde él se encontraba: En cuanto Shaka estuvo parado en el umbral, Mu comprendió su error.

Primero se quedó quieto, con el plato de porcelana en su mano y la esponja en la otra. El rubio permaneció en la entrada, sin saber cuál debía ser la primera palabra a formular. Aries retomó sus movimientos, aunque ya de forma torpe.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Tú lo amas!"- Exclamó el sexto guardián.

El lemuriano ya estaba descubierto… aunque no supo si había sido por 'aquella cosa' en su habitación –y que él olvidó estúpidamente-, o se trataba solamente de una tonta conclusión que armaba Virgo en un ataque de nervios…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Saga tenía los pies sumergidos en el agua, moviéndolos hacia delante y atrás, por turnos, como para despejarse… Si, despejarse, porque tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía cual comenzar a borrar. Los círculos y borboteos que ocasionaban en la líquida superficie sólo lo distraían… suavemente, pero lo hacían.

Milo, que estaba sentado a su lado, con las manos hacia atrás y la mirada perdida en el punto donde Camus –recostado boca abajo en el pasto- tomaba sol, no pudo dejar de notar aquellos suspiros melancólicos que procedían de sus labios, y la forma en que no se había divertido desde que bajaron a la rivera. Kanon ni si quiera lo había molestado, como si respetara una especie de luto interior…

-"¿Y…?"- Habló, buscando la pregunta correcta, pero cuál podría ser. Tampoco quería que Saga le dijera que no era asunto suyo. –"¿Cómo va todo?"- Se maldijo en silencio por no encontrar nada mejor. El mayor se sobresaltó, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que no estaba solo.

-"¿Todo?"- Inquirió.

-"¡Idiota!"- Por un momento el gemelo pensó que aquél insulto iba dirigido a él, pero en cuanto observó que Camus se zambullía en el agua y comenzaba una fiera persecución contra Kanon, comprendió que su hermanito había metido la pata otra vez con Acuario. Y es que a él le gustaba mucho Milo, pero este era propiedad del francés, y eso ponía al onceavo 'sensible' a toda acción del mayor…

Saga suspiró, bajó la vista y olvidó que Escorpio le habló momentos antes.

-"Camus y yo tenemos una relación regular. No me quejo… pero a veces me gustaría que fuera más demostrativo… Tú sabes…"- El ojiverde meneó la cabeza. No le interesaba pensar en otras relaciones… No quería recordar ninguna… Enseguida comprendió la amabilidad del octavo y le sonrió: quería mostrarle su apoyo y comprensión, contándole su propia historia lo animaba a hablar.

-"Mientras se lleven bien y sepas que te ama ¿qué más puedes pedir?"- La tristeza se asomó ante sus ojos. Milo descubrió el misterio con tal facilidad, que al otro ni siquiera le dio tiempo a fingir que no pasaba nada.

-"¿Estás seguro que él no siente lo mismo por ti?"- Inquirió. Quiso no sonar demasiado entrometido, pero el estado anímico de su conterráneo le causaba empatía. Saga no parecía dispuesto a evitar el tema; muy por el contrario, parecía que necesitaba el más mínimo desahogo.

-"Está todo confirmado, Milo. Yo mismo lo oí de sus labios…"- Suspiró y enfocó la vista en Kanon, quien no paraba de lanzarle con los brazos agua a Camus. Colocó la mano en la frente y apoyó el codo en la pierna.

Estaba cansado de recordar el semblante de Mu y su rechazo…

Escorpio no supo que decirle. Sentía la necesidad de confortarlo… de decir algo que pudiera calmar aquella agonía que parecía consumir al mayor.

-"Quizá…"- Una palabra esperanzadora que el gemelo también contempló antes. –"Quizá Mu no sabe como sentirse. Shaka y él son muy unidos…."- Lamentó haber mencionado ese nombre, porque enseguida los puños del mayor se crisparon sobre las rodillas hasta robarle la sangre a los dedos. Sonrió con nerviosismo. Le tocó la espalda. –"No lo pongas entre la espada y la pared. Tal vez si dejas de presionarlo, él, al final, quiera estar contigo."- Las mejillas de Géminis ardieron, incluso elevó suavemente la barbilla y por un momento sonrió. –"Si no tuviera a Camus conmigo creo que yo si te elegiría, aunque Kanon se muriera de coraje…"- Soltó una carcajada. El mayor sintió que si fueran hermanos de sangre no podría quererlo más.

-"Gracias…"- Le sonrió con empatía, volteando a verlo.

Milo bajó las manos y observó como Acuario por fin pescaba al gemelo 'malvado'. Le causó gracia verlo tan enrojecido, y al otro riendo… Comprendió que realmente no lo hacía por molestar. A Kanon le gustaba jugar con Camus. A Kanon le encantaba tener su atención.

-"Creo que para mí es todo."- Oyó la voz de Saga.

-"¿Todo?"- Inquirió escorpio, perdido. Creía que habían decidido darle tiempo al tiempo.

-"Quiero decir que tienes razón. Yo ya había pensando que sería imposible separarlo de Shaka, aunque te confieso que tampoco era esa mi intensión, pero decidí que sin importar cuánto duela, ya no intentaré nada con Mu…"

-"¿Qué?"- Milo no lo podía creer. Saga no era del tipo de personas que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-"Muchas gracias por todo. Me encantó tener esta conversación contigo."- El menor abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, el otro le puso la mano en el hombro, y poniéndose de pie, dio por terminado el asunto.

A final de cuentas parecía que Aries y Géminis no estarían juntos…


End file.
